Threads Restitched
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: "Because it's the FBI that holds the dress. My dress is in your custody and now Mr. Caffrey is in mine." Twist on "Threads" episode 1x02


**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar**

**a/n: I know they didn't give Neal an alias in this episode but I would have assumed that's what they'd do soooooo I made one up: Erik Van Oss. Seemed like a rich guy named. Me I'm just a penniless writer. **

"Burke," Peter mumbled, exasperated exhaustion leaking through his voice. He felt El stir beside him.

"Peter," Jones's voice was far too awake and serious for Peter to ignore. "Caffrey's anklet has been cut."

"Damn," Peter growled throwing the blanket off as he moved to his laid out clothes. "I'll be there in ten."

"Honey," El asked looking up at him from the bed. If Peter weren't in a flurry of trying to throw his clothes on and get to finding Neal he would have been blown away still after 10 years by how beautiful she looked even half asleep.

"Neal ran," Peter snapped as he threw on his pants. "I've got to go."

WCWCWCWCWC

Peter ran a hand through his hair is aggravation. Cruz had wanted to intervene when her boss had started to pace in thought but one look from Jones had stopped her. Good thing too, she thought remembering the unlucky intern who had been on the receiving end of a vicious glare from Peter. She looked at Jones with a raised brow and he merely sent her another look that said to wait it out.

"It doesn't make sense why he would run," Peter muttered to himself before turning to Jones with a look that made the younger agent shrug. "The time's not right. If Neal was going to run it would have been timed to the T."

"Maybe he saw something that made him make an impromptu decision," Lauren asked. She wasn't sure of Neal's complete history but she had read up enough on his file to know about Kate. Everyone knew about Kate but after a short remark from Peter and sympathy for the hung up romantic con man no one said anything. Some may not have liked working with a criminal but Neal had gained enough respect for at least that little bit of courtesy. Peter shook his head going back to his pacing. _Caffrey wouldn't do this. Neal would not just leave in the middle of a case. _But Peter couldn't deny the facts in front of him. The anklet had been cut in the middle of the night when all of the people who could possibly stop Neal were tucked away sleeping in their beds next to their beautiful wives. So why was Peter having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea? Cruz had brought up a point, an appearance of Kate definitely could prompt Neal to throw all sense of planning and timing out the window and run but Peter thought he had been monitoring that whole Kate situation.

The anger built back up in Peter's chest. _I can't believe I let him con me into thinking I was actually getting through to him. _

His cell phone began to buzz along the conference table in annoyance and Peter didn't spare a glance at it. He was too deep in his thoughts to be bothered with someone demanding answers and he could call El back if he needed too. Jones and Cruz went silently back to their respective jobs, Lauren searching for access for street cameras and Jones making phone calls.

_Why would he…_the phone rang again and with a scowl Peter snatched the plastic device from the table. The name on the screen made him see red as the phone continued to ring in his palm. Without another hesitation he flipped the phone open with a snap.

"Caffrey," Peter barked into his phone almost daring the con artist to give him some smart-ass remark. "Where are you?"

"You don't sound too worried about your CI, Agent Burke," the voice that was definitely not Neal's cocky attitude said in reply. Peter balked.

"Ghovat," Peter said snapping Jones's and Cruz's attention. The two agents jumped into action, Cruz taping hard and fast onto her computer with Jones dial tech, demanding a tap on Peter's phone.

"It would appear the dress is worth more to Mr. Van Oss now than it did before," Ghovat smirked into his phone as he leaned down beside Neal. "Or should I say Mr. Caffrey."

Neal opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut as Ghovat came up from behind him. Neal tensed as the short knife was tapped against his lips the message clear from Ghovat.

_Silence._

Ghovat chuckled beside Neal's face; his hot breath swirling down his skin and making the younger man stiffen. Trailing his knife down Neal's jaw he let it slide back and forth on his jugular whimsically.

"Your pet convict is well trained, Agent Burke." Ghovat mused into the phone.

"We're still working on the potty training," Peter replied but the vacant humor in his tone made Ghovat raise a brow in challenge.

"Where's Neal," Peter demanded as he signaled for Jones to help Lauren with the trace.

"You can find out when I get my dress back," Ghovat said with an air of indifference as he looked down at a scuff on shoe before turning his attention back to the conversation.

Lauren's sharp typing echoed in the background and Peter moved into the corner of the conference room staring hard out at the city.

"Why take Caffrey? You could have just stolen the dress back," Peter said in low dangerous tone. Jones watched his boss obediently waiting for the next move.

"Because it's the FBI that holds the dress. My dress is in your custody and now Mr. Caffrey is in mine." Ghovat replied as he circled Neal once again. Neal, normally full of charm and collect demeanors, couldn't help his face burn with indignation. He wasn't anybody's. Not the FBI or Adler or even Peter's and certainly not Ghovat's. Ghovat circled back in front of him, giving the con man a mocking pout at Neal's obvious sulk. He turned his head away from the man and tried to gain focus again; figure out any leverage he could gain over Ghovat.

Peter glared out at the city lights of New York willing his eyes to search in every window as if Ghovat was right in front of him. Jones had left Lauren to do her thing, his less skillful fingers only getting in the way and gave his full attention to Peter. Neal may still be on shaky ground with the rest of the department but he was one of theirs and he was Peter's responsibility. Jones understood the man enough to know that much.

"You suggesting a trade," Peter scuffed at the other man's relaxed tone.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at 4 pm. My dress for your pet Caffrey." Ghovat said pointed the tip of his knife against Neal's eye dancing it idly on his temple. Neal flinched back glaring at him when the tip pinched against the skin and broke skin. But he stopped any kinds of protest by pulling the knife back to its place with a swift flick of his wrist. He stared down the young con man, his eyebrow flicking upward again before Neal reluctantly closed his mouth. "I won't waste my time telling you to come alone. Just make sure to bring the real dress. You should have plenty of time to get your men into position."

"And if I don't," Peter asked. Jones tilted his head at the challenge in his words. The gamble.

Neal's skin was hot with adrenaline, his face warm and his head swimming, but the ice of the knife moved down from his temple to his chin forcing him to arch his head back and stare into Ghovat's eyes. All type of amusement was lost on the man's face, his pleasantries gone for good. Neal repressed the shiver that ran through him at the sudden change, murderous eyes staring down at him.

"Let's just say Mr. Caffrey won't be one of the prettier faces this week," And with that he snapped the phone shut.

Lauren cursed as her shoulders deflated slamming her hand on the table.

"Damn," Jones sighed placing his hands on his hips and doing one short pace, his coping mechanism. But Peter continued to look out the window, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the entire view.

WCWCWCWC

Neal stared at his phone stoically as Ghovat's heal smashed his only link to the FBI into little pieces.

His black eye pulsed like thunder, blood rushing through his head, with a reminder of the earlier incidents that night. He had opted to walk home since Peter needed to run an errand before returning home to his wife. It had been a refreshing chance for him to think without having Peter's questioning eyes on him at all times. His thoughts had shifted from Tara and her finally being able to feel safe from Ghovat to the new gallery opening down the street he was going to see if his two-mile radius would allow to eventually Kate. The thoughts had mainly lingered on Kate. If he could just get his hands on those tapes… Kate was his number one priority but he was still going to hold his end of the deal with Peter. Yes, it may have been a bit of a front to make it seem like he wasn't looking for Kate and the truth may have been stretched a little, but he was trying to find something that would help him find her. She would never just leave him (**a/n: yes she would have Neal. She's a bitch.) **like she had. There was something more. There had to have been.

He had been so wrapped up in his muses that he didn't expect the sharp pull from the back of his collar, the well tailored suit ripping under the sudden jerk, and into the alley way. He should have known better. 'Never get lost in your surroundings always have an out' had been one of the few things Mozzie had drilled into him. But before he could act a right hook sent him limp to the ground, darkness of unconsciousness slowly creeping around him as he was carried somewhere.

Waking up to someone zip tying your hands in front of you was a little more distressing to say the least. Now watching Ghovat pour himself a drink, Neal searched for any way for this scenario to play out in his favor. At the moment all he could come up were certain failures.

_Never thought I'd say this: I miss the anklet._ Neal thought as he flexed his arms again to see if he would get the zip tie loosened. No dice.

Ghovat sat down in a chair opposite him and for the longest minute he stared at Neal with a look of examination as Neal would a work of art he didn't quite understand. It was Neal's nature to be seen and then forgotten but Ghovat was staring him, taking in every detail that was Neal Caffrey. Every hair, every flaw, the scar on his eyebrow that was closely concealed by the natural angle of his face. However, unnerved he may have been by the full attention, Neal stared back trying to imitate the same.

"You," Ghovat said before stopping to chew on his words for a second. "Do not approve of my methods."

"I don't really make it a habit to relate to murders," Neal said with a bit of bite in his tone. There was no use conning Ghovat into trying to think Neal was on his side. Ghovat had seen his hand and promptly stolen all the cards from the table. Any type of negotiation he had tried to accomplish had ended with a sharp hit from behind or another reunion with the knife.

"You're not known for being the most vicious of us, Mr. Caffrey." Ghovat said with a chuckle but Neal said nothing in response refusing to compare himself with Ghovat.

"Violence is messy." Neal sulked and he could practically hear the rebuff from Peter in his head.

"So you'd rather be leashed by the FBI like a dog," the other man said over his glass before taking a sip.

"Well, it's safe to say I did not expect this when I signed up." Neal raised a brow at the zip ties around his wrist but Ghovat shrugged. He held up Neal's CI badge for him to see before looking down at it with a belittling expression. Neal was surprised to say he felt a little insulted when Ghovat just tossed the badge on the table.

"They clipped your wings Mr. Caffrey. I was at your party, remember, you're a man of many talents."

Neal refused to back down despite the almost territorial glint he saw flash across Ghovat's face. While they remained in silence, however, Neal was at a loss of how to handle the situation and the lack of control was driving him crazy. Sure he had been held against his will by some shady figures who figured out his scam but he had Mozzie or Alex there to back him up and those people didn't know the tricks he kept safely up his sleeve. Ghovat, on the other hand, had Neal's sleeves rolled up so he couldn't slip anything.

Literally.

"You do realize this is the same man who's caught me twice," Neal said in feign calm as he leaned back in his chair. "Peter Burke's not going just give up."

Ghovat fixed him with another stare before shaking his head.

"You forget Mr. Caffrey, I am a man of many talents as well."

With a slam Ghovat stabbed the wood of the table with the knife and Neal couldn't help but jump. The other man smiled again to Neal before downing the rest of his drinks.

"And now he will catch you a third time."

WCWCWCWC

"How did he get to Neal to begin with," El asked worriedly over her coffee mug, her legs pulled under her body. Peter sighed again, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

"He grabbed him on his way home. They cut his tracker," Peter replied in short sentences. El massaged the back of his neck smiling softly in understanding.

"He'll be alright honey," she reassured. "I'm sure he's been in loads of worse situations."

The dark thought struck her and she quickly regretted thinking of all the dangerous situations Neal had been in before she knew him. But Peter didn't say anything just nodding his head in fast jerky motions.

"Yeah, I know, and now I've put him in another," He said, the guilt eating at his gut. "I thought he ran."

"Sweetie, you didn't put Neal in this position," El said with a sigh. She knew her husband was stressed. Despite the rocky start the two men had made she knew Peter saw Neal as his responsibility. With a smile she tilted her head against her fist, "And maybe when you get Neal back you two can start working on that little thing called trust."

"Yeah, maybe," Peter muttered distracted. Elizabeth sighed once again realizing she wasn't going to pull her husband from his guilt trip just yet. At least not until Neal was back where Peter could find him.

"So," Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut as her voice shook for the first time that night as she clutched her coffee mug tight in her hand. "When you meet this guy in Central Park you give him the dress and he gives you Neal."

"That's about the size of it," Peter said softly. El didn't say anything for a moment before she broke out a rather sad attempt at a light smile.

"I'm really glad you got into the White Collar division where nothing exciting happens," She said with a laugh. Peter chuckled with her and the timbre of his voice calmed her.

"It's pretty dull stuff," he said his thumb rubbing a soothing circle on her leg. She gave a small smile in agreement before jumping up and turning around.

"Um, I got you," She said turning back to him with a small box in her hands. "Another present."

Peter's stomach dropped for a moment. How did you she know he…Did he seem ungrateful? A million possible instances where his confusion of his new watch could have possibly been shown ran through his head. "Honey, not another one. I'm enjoying my first one-"

El opened the box with a look that didn't look mad and Peter couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face.

"That's my old watch," He said looking at her face and already starting to take off his new one before stopping. "But I love my new one-"

"C'mon honey, it's big and it's clunky. It moves around your wrist," El waved off taking the old worn watch from the box, her thumb feeling the soft tired leather. "I mean it's beautiful but it's not you. Take this."

She handed Peter the watch, helping him take off the complicated latch around the newer one. With the older one firmly attached Peter smiled finally glad to see numbers. Elizabeth grabbed his hand in hers to admire the familiar watch before pulling it down to her lap.

"I need you to be Agent Peter Burke tomorrow. And this," she said fingering the old watch on his wrist. "This is you."

El bit her lip to keep her emotions at bay as Peter smiled at her again, gripping her hand tight.

"Besides," she said in a light tone to mask her concern. "I need you home at six o'clock right on the dot."

Peter laughed.

WCWCWCWC

"I want all eyes on, Burke," Peter heard Hughes order from his earpiece.

Peter looked around spotting the various agents they had undercover around. He locked gaze on Lauren, her leg stretching back in a way Peter couldn't have even done when he was 12, as she gave him a discrete nod.

Years on the job drained Peter of nerves but today was different. Today it was a civilian under Peter's protection. Neal was a pain in the ass but he was Peter's responsibility. He put him out on a limb with a man he knew was involved in murder and he let Neal...

The shrill ring of the cellphone cut through his thoughts like a knife and Peter sighed, his hand clenching into a fist as he swallowed his frustration.

"You're right on time," Peter said. Ghovat chuckled in his ear through the phone and Peter gave a nod to Lauren. The agent turned in her stretch whispering a confirmation to Hughes through her mic.

"I like to be punctual." Was all Ghovat said. Peter tensed with suspicion at the man's vague tone, as if he was treating it like a game of hide and seek.

"I don't see you." Peter turned around looking for Ghovat but he didn't see the man.

Or Neal.

"Of course you don't."

Peter fought to keep his cool, already irritated by the man's aloofness. El's voice rang clear in his head and he kept his voice calm and collected.

"How do I know you have Neal? I want to hear his voice."

Lauren was watching him intently as she bent over stretching her calves. There was a shuffle before Peter heard Neal's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey buddy." Neal's usual charisma was toned down in his voice but the usual cockiness was there.

"Neal, are you alright?"

But Neal didn't respond and Ghovat's voice returned.

"Bethesda fountain. That's 300 yards. You've got one minute. If I see any of your agents or unmarked cars move the he's dead. Your time starts now." Peter didn't wait for the dial tone as he took off in a sprint.

"Everyone stay where you are! Stand down!" Peter shouted as he ran past agents going for their guns to follow Peter. He waved them down as he ran past, dodging through crowds of people and down the steps into the tunnel.

Peter ran out of the tunnel, his breath in short huffs from his sprint. He spun around but didn't see them. Frustrated he threw his arms in the air. Then he saw them. Ghovat stood with a smile from his bench by the fountain, his hand wrapped around Neal's arm who looked less thrilled than Ghovat. Peter scanned Neal up and down for injuries. His usually pristine appearance was a little rougher for wear with his jacket missing and his sleeves were rolled up but aside from the shiner, the ex con turned consultant looked unharmed. He even had his stupid hat.

"You all right, Caffrey," Peter asked anyway. Neal said nothing, looking anywhere than Peter, with his fedora covering his eyes from view. A sizzle of worry filled his gut at the lack of sound the con man was making. Neal's gift of trade was his way of words and the lacking of said charm was indeed troublesome.

"I see you've brought the dress," Ghovat observed with a raised eyebrow, his smug smile irritating Peter even more.

"Yep," Peter popped bouncing the garment bag in his hands. "You gonna to make me eat it?"

That seemed to knock Ghovat down a peg or two as his expression fell and his eyes flashed with anger. With a shove he pushed Neal forward. Neal, not expecting the shove, stumbled with a lack of his normal grace and sent a glare back at Ghovat but again said nothing making Peter all the more nervous that something was wrong with Caffrey. Neal regained his footing and walked the rest of the way to Peter, a sulk on his face.

"Give me the dress." Neal didn't move. Ghovat frowned holding up the phone in his hand like a weapon. Like a child throwing a tantrum, Neal snatched the dress from Peter's hands and tossed it over to the man.

"Good puppy," Ghovat said with a smile back on his face. Neal only glared back at him. Ghovat simply shrugged before turning his attention back to Peter.

"If you will notice Agent Burke, I've added a little design of my own to Mr. Caffrey's wardrobe. His hat," Ghovat pointed out with a smirk back on his face. Peter paled at the wire just barely peeking out from the side of Neal's fedora, the red wiring a huge contrast to his dark locks. "Has been lined with Plastique. I dial number here and he goes boom."

Neal visibly flinched beside Peter and Ghovat chuckled as he started stepping back, his arms thrown to the side like they were old friends saying farewell.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Caffrey. Maybe when you're not tied up on leash we will meet again." Peter clenched his jaw as he watched the bastard go, his heart fast with adrenaline as he caught sight of Ghovat's hand toying the cellphone that could lead to not only his demise but also Neal's and the rest of the people around them. "Please don't try anything. I have 5 bars and free long distance. I can be five minutes away and still cause you pain."

And with that Ghovat turned his back on them and walked away.

Neal turned to Peter sharply, his eyes wide. He was trembling but Peter grabbed onto Neal. The last thing he needed was his CI to panic and do something that could make Ghovat suspicious. Ghovat was still close enough that if they caused any unwanted attention he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The situation had become ten times worse.

"Neal, it's going to be ok…" Peter began but Neal shook his head frantically.

"Call him. Call him, Peter!"

"Neal, you need to…" But this time Neal grabbed onto Peter, his grip bruising.

"The phone, Peter, call his phone." Peter was confused. He thought Neal might have been losing his mind but the look the con was giving him told him that Neal was thinking of something.

"What? Call who?"

"Have the others block Ghovat's phone. You have his number!"

Peter jumped into action, pulling his earpiece back on.

"555-3147. I need everyone to call that number. Keep calling it!" He didn't wait for a reply from Jones before he spun back to Neal. From the corner of his eye, Peter saw Lauren sprinting in the direction Ghovat had gone, her cellphone to her ear. Neal's fedora was tilting tauntingly on his head. Peter looked at the unsuspecting people enjoying the warm New York day and then at Neal who was pale and looking at him for the answers. Neal had run out of ideas and this was a whole other ballpark for the young con man.

"FBI," Peter shouted disrupting the once peaceful atmosphere of these complete strangers. "Everyone clear the area! Get down! Everyone down!"

There was a scream and Peter snatched Neal's hat off his head. With a large toss the hat flew and Peter pushed Neal to the ground.

"Everyone get down!" Peter demanded before he threw himself onto top of the man he had spent three years of his life chasing. Peter clenched his face in anticipation. He thought of Elizabeth and how she angry she would be he wasn't going to make it for dinner. The way her eyes pinched when she laughed and her beautiful face when she slept. And then…

Neal struggled beneath him, looking over at the hat from under Peter's arm. Nothing happened.

"You're really doing the whole hero thing here." Neal mused, the fear gone and that arrogant son of a bitch smirk back on his face. Rolling on to his back and then on his feet, he stood up holding a hand to Peter.

"You ok?" Peter asked raising a brow at Neal's still rather pale complexion. Neal gave an indignant wave of his hand.

"Yeah, fine." But he lost any credibility as he swayed on his feet for a moment making Peter grab onto his arm to steady him.

"Oh yeah, you're fine." Peter mocked.

"Nice work, boss," Lauren said, marching an angry Ghovat past them and to the rest of the agents. The sudden stop of adrenaline made Peter frown as he looked over at the rigged hat lying harmlessly on the ground. That wasn't exactly what he pictured everything going but hey he'll take it. Turning back to Neal he didn't miss the rather rigid glance Neal was throwing the hat before that ever charming smile appeared on his face. Looking at the bruised eye, Peter spun Neal around, guiding him away from the haunting image of his tainted fedora on the ground.

"C'mon let's get that eye looked at."

Instead of the grateful words for saving his life he should have been saying, Neal turned to him with a mischievous

"So you would really throw yourself in front of a bomb for me. I'm touched Peter."

"Can't have you die. Too much paperwork. Way too much paperwork."

**A/N: So nothing to serious. Just something to take up time during my journalism class. Plus I got a brain blast during this. Probably will have a one shot about Neal's not being anybody's because I can see him really not like that but tolerate it with Peter because he likes him. Not sure. REVIEW! **


End file.
